


baby you & me, we've got chemistry

by squishystilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Erica, Jock Derek Hale, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nerd Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishystilinski/pseuds/squishystilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God, I can’t believe this. My life sucks, Scott. I think I died, and now I’m stuck in hell. This has to be the work of Satan, right?… Scott? Scotty?” Stiles glanced over from his place upside down on his bed to see Scott smiling dumbly down at his phone, eyes crinkling and cheeks dimpling. Stiles threw a pillow at his head and Scott glanced up, trying (and failing) to look apologetic.<br/>“Sorry. dude, I was-“<br/>“Texting Isaac, yeah, I know.”<br/>Scott turned off his phone and set it on the desk, spinning the desk chair around to face Stiles. <br/>“You have my full attention. Although I don’t really see what sucks about your whole situation. I mean, having to tutor the dude you’ve been crushing on for forever? In private? Twice a week?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Stiles’ mom died and he started having daily panic attacks, Scott was the only one who knew. He’d sit with him in the school bathroom, holding Stiles’ hand over his heart, telling him to match his breathing and counting out the breaths. Scott was Stiles’ go-to after having a bad day, and nobody in the world was better at following Stiles’s insane thought processes and incessant rambling. Scott was absolutely, eternally, with-you-till-the-end-of-the-line, Stiles’ best friend.

 

So, when Scott and Isaac started dating, Stiles couldn’t help but be a _little_ jealous. It’s not like he thought Isaac was stealing Scott away from him - they still had video game marathons on Friday nights, and whenever Scott’s mom made peanut butter cookies, he always brought extra for Stiles.

It’s just, Stiles wishes he had someone who looked at him like he hung the moon. And sure, it was sickening the way Scott’s voice got all syrupy and he sighed whenever he talked about Isaac. And Isaac’s curls, and cheekbones, and…

 

The thing is, having a burning, one-way crush on Beacon Hills High School’s hottest, _straightest,_ sophomore, also known as Derek Hale, takes a toll on a teenagers capacity for dealing with teenage romance. And sure, they all have fun together, Isaac is great (and shares in Stiles’ secret love of Star Wars, which is _awesome)_ but sooner or later Stiles starts feeling like a third wheel. Which sucks. So he continues his silent (read: pathetic) pining and waited for his dumb crush to fade.

 

-

 

‘God, I can’t believe this. My life sucks, Scott. I think I died, and now I’m stuck in hell. This has to be the work of Satan, right?… Scott? Scotty?” Stiles glanced over from his place upside down on his bed to see Scott smiling dumbly down at his phone, eyes crinkling and cheeks dimpling. Stiles threw a pillow at his head and Scott glanced up, trying (and failing) to look apologetic.

“Sorry. dude, I was-“

“Texting Isaac, yeah, I know.”

Scott turned off his phone and set it on the desk, spinning the desk chair around to face Stiles. 

“You have my full attention. Although I don’t really see what sucks about your whole situation. I mean, having to tutor the dude you’ve been crushing on for forever? In private? Twice a week?”

“He _hates_ chemistry. So by extension, he’s going to hate anything associated with it. Which includes me!” Stiles says.

“I’m sure he knows that Harris is a dickbag who’s forcing you both to do shit you don’t want, but Derek needs this grade to keep his spot on the lacrosse team, and unless _you_ want to have detention every week for the rest of sophomore year, you need to do this. Besides, it’s just until he gets his grades back up, right? And exams are in like, a month or two. So it won’t be that bad.”

“Good point. You're right, I can get through this. Thanks buddy.” Stiles replies, wriggling until he’s sitting the right way up. 

“Anytime. Uh, do you mind if I-“

“Go, Scotty. Your man needs you, I get it. Well, not really, but, you know what I mean.” Stiles replies, and Scott’s grin nearly splits his face in two. “Thanks, man. See you tomorrow?” 

“Sure, see you.”

 

-

 

Stiles tapped his foot impatiently. He’d been jittery all day through his classes, and now, Derek was _late_. To his first tutoring session. Like, seriously? Just as he stood up to leave, a glistening Derek Hale walked into the library. No, really, he was covered in sweat and still in his lacrosse uniform, stormy expression on his face. “Sorry” He said gruffly. “Came from practice” 

“I-Oh. Well, uh, clothes. Change. I mean, you can change. Your clothes. Not here, though, obviously. But, okay, yeah. You know what I mean. Whatever. I’ll wait” Stiles replied, slightly dumbfounded. Those _arms,_ Christ.

“Uh, yeah, okay? I won’t be long.” Was the only reply as Derek eyed him warily before dumping his books onto the table, and walking briskly out of the library. Stiles remained standing, mostly to stare at Derek’s ass, but also because he couldn’t believe the first thing he said to Derek was ‘Uh, clothes, change’. This was going to be a gruelling two months.

 

—

 

Derek groaned, leaning his head against the tiled bathroom wall. Fuck, he was so _stupid._ When Harris had said he was going to be tutored, he expected one of the irritating computer science kids, not fucking _Stiles._ Stiles, who was witty and clever and had scatterings of moles across his face and arms (and God knows where else) that Derek just wanted to lick, and that fucking cupids bow, holy _shit,_ and he looks so good in his red hoodie today Derek kind of just ngngngjg. How the fuck was he supposed to focus on chemistry when right in front of him was the guy Derek had been crushing on from afar for _months?_ He was so fucking screwed.

 

The thing about Stiles being Derek’s tutor was that he was good. Like, _really_ good. After just one hour long session, Derek understood more about the periodic table than he had learnt in Harris’ class for three weeks. And he made it so interesting, even when he went off on tangents or rambled, the way his face lit up and his mouth quirked a little, Derek could listen to him talk for _hours_. Except when he realised what he was doing, his face fell, and he mumbled a quick ‘sorry’ and got back on track. It pained Derek to think about whatever had happened to cause Stiles to act like that, but he just shrugged it off and muttered a quiet ‘don’t worry about it’. Point being, Stiles made chemistry _interesting._

When Derek tried explaining this to Boyd, all he got in response was laughter for a solid three minutes. “Man,’ Boyd said, still laughing “You’ve got it bad. Good luck to you, that boy’s so oblivious he wouldn't notice a gun if it shot him in the chest.”

Derek frowned, even though he knew it was true. But it didn't matter. Because now, after months of observing from afar, Derek got to spend Wednesdays and Fridays with Stiles Stilinski. It was going to be great.

 

 

 

On Friday, they met for two hours at _Roasted,_ Beacon Hills local (and only) coffee shop. Derek was already seated when Stiles arrived, across from Erica Reyes, miniskirt-wearing, hourglass-flaunting blonde bombshell. Derek was laughing, his eyes crinkled up and head thrown back, and _shit._ As soon as he saw Stiles, his face immediately closed off. Stiles tried not to feel to hurt, because why the fuck would you be on a date before a tutoring session in the first place? He began to make his way over, weaving through tables and chairs as Erica stood and kissed Derek on the cheek, brushing past Stiles with a smirk. Stiles sat down and huffed, causing one of Derek’s eyebrows to rise. “I was just going to order a coffee, do you want anything?” Derek offered as he stood. “No thanks, I’m good” Stiles replied. Coffee and Adderall weren’t a great combination. He couldn't help but stare at the slight smile Derek gave the cashier as he ordered, and twirled his pen out of habit. Derek sat back down, setting his coffee to the side and pulling out the textbook. “So” he said, “balancing chemical equations.” Stiles grinned, and began writing out notes.

 

-

 

Stiles didn’t even realise he was hungry until his stomach growled so loudly even Derek looked up from the sheet he was completing. “Hungry, huh?” He smirked, and Stiles shrugged. “I guess so. I haven’t eaten since lunch, and I would buy something, but I didn’t bring my wallet today. Whatever, ignore it. Sorry” Now Derek looked annoyed as he pulled ten dollars out of his wallet. “Buy me a banana bread while I finish this sheet. And get yourself something too” He said sliding it across the table. “Uh, okay, sure. And thanks” Stiles said as he slid out of his seat.

When he sat back down, Derek’s sheet was finished and his books were being shoved into his bag. “I think we can wrap it up for today. I’m pretty sure I get most of this stuff anyways, so, yeah.” he said, and Stiles replied “Sure, no worries. I, uh, I can switch tables if you want, I don’t mind” thinking that Derek was probably going to be waiting for Erica, or even not want to be seen with Stiles in a situation that could be easily interpreted as ‘friends’. “What? No! I mean - why would you switch tables? You’re already here, might as well eat with me before we leave” Derek replied, and Stiles shrugged (he seemed to do that a lot around Derek) “Okay. Thank’s again, by the way.” 

“Not a problem” Derek said through a mouthful of banana bread. “Oh, and also, I was thinking, instead of meeting at school on Wednesdays right after practice at four, you could come to my house at around 5? Or I could come to yours, whatever works. Just a little easier is all.”  Stiles gulped, accidentally choking on the chunk of blueberry muffin he had been chewing. Derek? At his house? In his room? On his bed? No thank you. “Yours is fine. So, five? Here” he began writing out his phone number on Derek’s napkin “Text me your address”  he said as he stood up. ‘I’ve got to go, have a good weekend!” Derek’s face fell, and as Stiles weaved through tables and chairs, he turned and waved, accidentally jarring his hip on a table. “Ow, shit” Derek’s sullen expression brightened, and a small laugh bubbled out of him. He raised a hand in wave and Stiles turned back around, pain forgotten. And then it hit him. He was going to be in Derek’s house. In Derek’s _room._ Where Derek probably jacked off. With girls. Fuck, he so wasn’t ready to deal with this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek jerked, saying “What stare? I don't have an ‘adoring stare’! Erica, tell Boyd I don't have an adoring stare.” He turned to look at her and found her laughing.   
> “Sorry Boyd, but I think Derek’s right.” Derek smirked smugly as Boyd began to protest before Erica continued “Adoring is too weak a word. Maybe ‘revering’? ‘Doting’? How about-” Derek cut her off by throwing a napkin at her.

Derek slid his tray onto the lunch table across from Erica as Boyd did the same on her side, pressing a light kiss to her cheek before asking how her day was going. He idly poked his mystery meat with a fork, listening to Erica and Boyd’s conversation about what exactly was the mystery in the aforementioned mystery meat. He sighed and pushed his tray away from him, fork clattering as it hit the table. It was this that caused both Erica and Boyd to pause their conversation to stare at him incredulously. 

Erica spoke first, saying “Are you seriously this nervous about Stiles coming over this afternoon?” followed by Boyd, who said 

“I’m sure he won’t notice your gigantic, all-consuming crush, considering he’s never noticed the adoring stares you give him whenever he’s around”

Derek jerked, saying “What stare? I don't have an ‘adoring stare’! Erica, tell Boyd I don't have an adoring stare.” He turned to look at her and found her laughing. 

“Sorry Boyd, but I think Derek’s right.” Derek smirked smugly as Boyd began to protest before Erica continued “Adoring is too weak a word. Maybe ‘revering’? ‘Doting’? How about-” Derek cut her off by throwing a napkin at her. 

“Ugh, shut up. Both of you” He said, cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Maybe Erica had a point. Derek was beginning to realise he may not actually be as subtle as he thought he was. It’s just that Stiles was so damn intriguing and fascinating to look at - he was always in motion, leg tapping or hands waving about, and the way his eyes lit up with amusement whenever Scott said something was such a good look on him. And yeah, he was pretty nervous, because in just under four hours (not that Derek was counting), Stiles, the guy he’d been fantasising about ever since he realised he was into guys as well as girls, was going to be in the same room in which Derek did said fantasising. Derek being nervous was not an out of place reaction. Derek trudged to fifth period and hoped that after practice this afternoon some of his nerves might dissipate.

 

Not. A. Chance. 

Lacrosse had done little to reduce his edginess, and Derek exhaled heavily as he sat down on his bed. Stiles was meant to be arriving in five minutes, and he had only recently gotten out of the shower. He was beginning to regret inviting Stiles to his house for his stupid chemistry tutoring, and was tempted to just text Stiles and tell him to meet him at the library or during lunch tomorrow when the doorbell rang. Derek hurriedly pulled on pants, foregoing a shirt in order to beat Laura, his older sister, to the door. As he jogged down the stairs he called out “JUST A SECOND” before shouldering past Laura and pausing to run a hand through his still damp hair and taking a breath. He opened the door and watched as Stiles’ expression flickered from neutral to surprised. 

“Sorry about the whole no shirt thing, I just finished showering” he said by way of explanation as he began walking up the stairs. 

“By the way, do you mind if we do this in my room? I would have offered the dining room or something, but my family can be kind of invasive” 

“I-uh, sure. No worries.” Came the reply

 

 

 

The first thought that entered Stiles’ head when Derek Hale opened the door to his gigantic house, shirtless, was that Scott was so wrong. Scott had no idea how wrong he was. It’s barely been two weeks and Stiles was already going insane. He followed Derek inside, blindly agreeing to whatever he was saying as he pretended not to stare at Derek’s ass and back. Derek had dimples just above the waistline of his pants and a few stray droplets of water on the back of his neck and Stiles’ hand twitched with the urge to wipe them off and run his hands through Derek’s hair.

As he followed Derek upstairs and down a hallway he couldn’t help but feel curious about what Derek’s room looked like. He was expecting lots of sporting memorabilia, posters of ‘hot girls’ and various typical jock-esque possessions.

He couldn’t have been more wrong.

The thing about Derek’s room was that there were books. A lot of books. Everywhere.

One wall was completely covered with a floor-to-ceiling shelf, and scattered across various furniture, including the dresser, bedside table and , were multiple stacks. Derek sat down at his huge desk after putting on a shirt and pushing aside more books to create room and motioned for Stiles to sit down on the chair beside him. Derek proceeded to pull out the worksheets he’d completed in class today and say 

“So, before starting I just wanted you to check over this. I didn’t really understand question thirteen” Derek says, almost shyly, as he hands the sheet over. Stiles takes it and flips it over. 

“Oh! Okay, so what you have to do is —” Stiles begins to make corrections on the sheet and Derek presses closer to see what he’s writing. Stiles falters slightly, shocked by the warmth pressed against his side as Derek watches him write. 

 

- 

 

After a solid hour of explaining chemical bonding, Derek sits back and tosses his pen across the desk. 

“That’s it. I’m exhausted, and I get this, and I’m hungry. Can we stop now?” He said. 

“Sure, I mean, it’s been an hour anyway, so, I can just leave…” Stiles trailed off, uncertain about where they stood. Derek frowned slightly before saying 

“Unless you have to, you can stay if you want. I’ve been meaning to watch that stupid movie we’re studying in english and don’t really want to watch it by myself.” 

“I guess it’s better than homework, so, sure.” Stiles replied. 

“I’ll go get us some food, do you mind finding a decent quality version online?” Derek said as he stood and began to walk to the door. 

“Alright” Stiles said, already opening a new tab and beginning to type.

 

As the movie ended, Stiles checked the time and realised it had actually gotten quite late. 

“Shit, I’ve got to go. My dad’s going to be home soon, I need to make dinner” Stiles said as he began gathering his belongings. Derek stood and stretched, eyes squeezing shut in a yawn and arms twisting over his head. Stiles’ eyes immediately snapped to the strip of skin revealed as Derek’s shirt rode up and he quickly diverted his gaze as Derek spoke. 

“Okay, sure. I’ll walk you out” Stiles followed Derek to the door and waved as he got into his Jeep. Derek waved back and Stiles’ heart clenched, seeing Derek with his soft looking hair in the dwindling sunlight. Derek’s smiles were lethal, and this one in particular, had Stiles stomach swooping. Stiles was so unequipped to handle this. Whatever ‘this’ is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!  
> Thank you to everyone who commented/gave kudos/read/bookmarked this. I appreciate it so much :)  
> Let me know if there are any typos/mistakes as this is unbeta'd.
> 
> Also, my tumblr is adoremccall, so come say hi!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, so any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated
> 
> (I really hope this doesn't crash & burn - let me know what you think!)


End file.
